Truth or dare
by Cybertronprincess
Summary: Team Spartoi have a get together and start playing truth or dare. This... I have no idea where this came from. Maka/Soul and Tsubaki/Black*Star implied, but you're getting lumped with Black*Star/Soul and the fourth wall being broken.


**Ladies and gentlemen, when you see the bold writing, feel free to skip it! As this is where the characters and myself will be breaking the fourth wall. LOL!**

"Are you joking?"

"Chicken?"

"No, manly. What about you?"

"There's nothing wrong with playing truth-or-dare!" Kid protested, placing his fists on his hips.

"Yes there is, especially when _your_ insane weapons are playing." Soul frowned, jabbing a thumb towards the Thompson sisters, who grinned wildly in response.

"... Granted, they are completely mad, but we're still playing it." The Shinigami sniffed, sticking his nose in the air.

"I exercise the second!"

"Black*Star, this doesn't count as torture!" Maka snapped, raising her book threateningly.

"Depends on your point of view." Soul retorted, leaning against the blue haired assassin irritatedly.

"Come on you two, it'll be fun!" Tsubaki assured them cheerfully, flashing her angelic smile.

"All those in favour say 'aye'." Kid stated bluntly.

"Aye!" The girls cheered.

"Those opposed?"

"Neigh!"

"The ayes have it; we're playing truth-or-dare." The girls all cheered, throwing their arms in the air, while Black*Star and Soul groaned. Crona blinked, then gently tugged at Kid's sleeve, getting his immediate attention.

"Kiddo-kun, what is 'truth-or-dare'?" He asked quietly.

"It's a game," The ebony and ivory haired boy replied with a smile. "You sit in a circle with some friends around a bottle, you spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on has to pick either a dare or to answer someone's question truthfully." He explained.

The demon swordsman blinked for a moment, then stared at the ceiling in a private, mental conversation with his weapon.

"Can Ragnarok play?" He asked. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"D-does he want to?" Maka asked in astonishment. Crona nodded, then yelped as his skin tore apart to reveal the black blood creature peering over his shoulder.

"Sounds kinda fun, so I'm in!" He cackled.

"R-right, well then..." Kid picked up the empty wine bottle he'd found in the kitchen, placed it on the floor and gave it a spin. Everyone watched tensely until it finally slowed to a stop, pointing directly at Tsubaki.

"Truth or dare, Tsubaki-chan?" Maka smiled.

"Um... I always start with truth, so..." She nodded and awaited their question.

"What bra size are you?" Ragnarok received a swift Maka Chop to the head and ignored.

"Who was your first kiss?" Liz asked, going with a cliché question. Tsubaki's face went red and she twiddled her fingers around each other nervously, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Um... actually, Black*Star was the first... u-unless you count kisses on the cheek, then it would be Masamune." The girls all squealed and said it was sweet, while Black*Star puffed out his chest in self-triumph.

"Ha ha ha!" He laughed loudly. "To be fair Tsubaki, you were my first kiss too!" The assassin grinned. Kid smiled slightly, then leaned over and spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Patty.

"Truth or dare?" He asked his weapon.

"Dare!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Take your top off!" Ragnarok received yet another Maka Chop, but he claimed it was worth it when Patty actually did the dare and revealed her red and black lingerie style bra.

"Niiiice." Soul grinned, high-fiving the tiny blood creature while nursing his bleeding nose. "She's actually got bigger tits than Blair!" He exclaimed.

More Maka Chops were generously handed out, as well as a few feline scratches to the face.

"Okay," Maka sighed in annoyance, petting Blair once she was sat back in her lap. "If anyone makes anymore boob related dares or truths, there's going to be trouble."

"She might actually get the World Atlas out!" Ragnarok wailed.

"Crona, can Ragnarok get brain damage?" Liz asked the pink swordsman, who was letting a truly battered weapon of his lay unconscious on his head.

"No," He sighed. "He's need a brain for that." This time, Maka spun the bottle, landing right on Crona. The pink haired witch child squeaked, fiddling with his fingers in terror.

"Truth or dare, Crona?" Maka asked gently, trying to reassure him.

"Um... um... truth?"

"Pansy."

"How do you keep waking up?" Maka yelled at Ragnarok.

"Ha! I'll only go unconscious if Crona does!" He declared smugly. Crona rolled his dark eyes, then looked over his friends nervously.

"What's the sappiest thing Kid has ever said to you?" Soul asked, surprising everyone. The Shinigami boy clenched his fist, going red in the face, Crona just wriggling on the spot.

"Um... er..." He tried to think of something, glancing at Kid briefly. Then, Ragnarok whispered something in his ear. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "I thought that was kind of sweet..."

"It was also 'sappy', which is what he asked for." The black blood pointed out, settling on his meister's crown.

"Okay," He conceded. "He once told me my eyes were like the deepest rock pools on a pale, flawless beach, and that they only glittered even more beautifully when I smiled."

Kid twitched and bit his lip, pale face going completely cherry red. The girls squealed, then lurched forward to hug Crona and tell him how damn lucky he was, while the boys snickered and teased Kid.

"What about his hair, Kid?" Soul asked. "Doesn't it smell like the finest roses on a midsummer evening?"

"The time of day doesn't effect the smell of a flower." The Shinigami growled, then reached for bottle. "His hair doesn't even smell of roses anyway; it smells of peach and strawberry." Ignoring the roar of coos and giggles he got in response, he spun the bottle again.

This time it landed in between Black*Star and Soul.

"Uh, what happens now?" Ragnarok asked, looking around expectantly.

"They have to take a joint turn," Patty replied, seating herself in her big sister's lap comfortably. "Take your pick boys!"

"Dare!" Black*Star exclaimed boldly, Soul nodding in agreement. "A big guy like me would never pussy out and pick truth!"

"Cool guys always pick dares." Soul nodded. He then glanced at Crona. "Erm, it's not being a pussy if you've never played before, so don't worry!" He assured the demon swordsman who'd been looking rather deflated from Black*Star's comment.

"Oh yeah, sorry Crona..." The assassin mumbled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"Hm..." Maka placed a hand on her chin, sharing a meaningful glance with the Thompson sisters. They didn't usually get the chance to play truth-or-dare with these two, so they had to make the times they did play count. In a big way.

"We could make them be our slaves for the week." Kid suggested with a sly smirk, making the boys groan.

"That'd knock down Black*Star's ego a bit!" Liz laughed.

"Somehow I doubt it, and besides, if you ordered them to make you a sandwich, they'd completely screw it up!" Maka pointed out, shrugging with outstretched palms.

"Good point, and they're so clumsy and lazy, no cleaning would ever get done!" Kid sighed, folding his arms.

"Make them wearing princess dresses!" Patty shouted cheerfully, getting yet another groan.

"Ha, that'd be great, if we had princess dresses." Liz smiled.

"Shame, Soul would make a terrific Cinderella." Maka giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully. Soul pouted at her, but was trying not to smile at the cute display.

"Something embarrassing..."

"Yet entertaining..." Crona looked up at Tsubaki.

"Is that what a dare is supposed to be like?" He asked curiously. She smiled and nodded.

"Supposedly. I'm not very good at coming up with dares though." She shrugged.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." Ragnarok muttered. Crona blinked at his contemplating friends, then blurted out the last thing any of them other than his weapon would have expected.

"I dare you two to kiss each other."

In the classical comedic anime fashion, everyone's face went white with utter shock, their jaws hanging open in disbelief.

"Y-y-y-y-you _**what?**_" The boys both yelled in unison, unable to believe sweet little Crona had suggested such a thing. The girls and Kid gawked in utter astonishment, though Maka and Tsubaki's noses began to bleed.

"Crona... you... are a genius." Maka whimpered in delight. Crona let off a bright, beaming smile and giggled in response. Ragnarok tapped him on the head.

"Why am I not surprised _you_ thought of that before everyone else?" He grunted. "Closet-pervert."

"Sh-shut up!" Crona mumbled.

"**Well, there's that, and you're pretty much the author's favourite." Ragnarok shrugged. **

"**Aw, come off it! You're both my favourites; he/she's a cutie, and you're hilarious!" Cybertron replied with a smile. **

"**Hmph, I don't think the readers will appreciate you breaking the fourth wall!" The black blood pointed out.**

"**That's why I put a warning at the beginning! Back to the story."**

"Well now," Kid smirked deviously, wrapping an arm around Crona's waist and pulling him into his lap, giving Cybertron a nosebleed as well. "I do believe it's decided."

The two gritted their teeth and braced their hands against the floor, holding their breath. They were all staring at them expectantly, smug looks on all their faces, save Crona's usual, timid expression. They then turned to each other with the same grave expressions.

"Soul, buddy, I just want you to know before we do this... I have nothing against homosexuals or anything, but it feels just so Shinigami-damn gross!" He whimpered, sitting on all fours. Soul sat facing him cross-legged, serious expression on his face.

"A cool guy like me wouldn't have a problem with sexual preference, but... you're right; kissing you would definitely soil my mouth." He whined, voice an octave higher than usual.

"Oh, here's a little extra something," Liz put in, wrapping her arms around Patty's stomach and cuddling her closer. "You both have to go all out."

"Like you were kissing Maka or Tsubaki-chan!" Her sister finished for her, giggling insanely, or at least more so than usual.

"Guh!" They both squawked.

"B-but..." Soul began.

"That means tongues..."

"And gropes." Kid promptly grabbed a fistful of tissues and handed them to the boys' two girlfriends, who surely would have gone unconscious with blood loss had the Shinigami not been so considerate.

With dramatic expressions, they turned to each other again, comical waterfalls of tears running down their faces.

"C'mon, take it like men!" Liz commanded. They both swallowed, then took on serious expressions. Black*Star slowly leaned forward, inching closer and closer to Soul's face, the scythe's eyes wide and unblinking. When their faces were about a millimetre away, the assassin stopped, staring deeply into Soul's scarlet depths. Soul stared right back, then jolted forward, tilting his head slightly and smooshing their lips together. Maka and Tsubaki screamed a little, though in excitement rather than horror. Kid grinned, embracing Crona and as a result, Ragnarok, a little closer. The two took a moment to get used to the foreign lips together, then moved forward. Black*Star placed his gloved hand on Soul's shoulder, holding him still as they moved their mouths together, finally parting their lips to make way for their tongues. Teeth scraped a little, but then those pink, fleshy appendages extended and linked, wrapping around each other, trying to force themselves into the other's warm, wet home. Black*Star won, delving deep into Soul's mouth, sliding up and down the inside of his cheeks and over his sharp teeth carefully.

Soul's arms finally reached up, clutching around Black*Star's waist and pulling him forward into his crossed lap, letting the assassin straddle him where he sat. Black*Star's other hand rested on the opposite shoulder, then they both began sliding over the scythe's chest, even unzipping his jacket and tugging it off, revealing his friend's vest top underneath. Soul managed to force his tongue against Black*Star's, diving headlong passed his soft lips, while his hands slid down his back and up and under the assassin's shirt, fingertips trailing up his spine tantalisingly until a wanton moan was accidentally emitted from the blue haired boy.

Soul suddenly ripped away and stared in shocked-horror. "The hell was that?" He squawked.

"S-sorry! You got my sensitive spot..." Black*Star blushed, tapping his index fingers together. Soul groaned and rolled his eyes, then frowned at their group of friends.

Uh, the ones that hadn't fainted, so that excluded Maka and Tsubaki.

"Woah... you guys are good!" Liz grinned, squirming where she sat.

"That got me so hot..." Patty drooled, grinding against her sister unintentionally. Kid's devious smirk hadn't left his face, though his eyes were now narrowed.

"So, how did it feel?"

"... Weird... but, not that different from kissing a girl." Soul shrugged.

"Hey!" Black*Star protested.

"What?" The scythe exclaimed. "I'm just saying; it was just kissing like any normal kissing. Nothing dramatically different about kissing a guy, just... lips on lips."

"And tongues on tongues." Ragnarok reminded.

"That too."

Black*Star's expression became awkwardly puzzled. He began rolling Soul's flavour around in his mouth, testing and judging silently as his eyes darted around the room. "I guess not..." I admitted.

"See?" Soul shrugged. Black*Star grinned bashfully, rubbing his head. "Hey, Black*Star?"

"Yeah, Soul?"

"You can get off my lap now."


End file.
